Surfacing
by Lioness4
Summary: This is a follow-up to "Hero". While the aforementioned one-shot was from Ginny's PoV, this one is from Harry's. It's advisable to read "Hero" first, but it would probably make sense either way.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't even own the song. It's called "Do What You Have to Do" by Sarah McLachlan. Wow. I'm such a moocher . . . June 21 is coming soon!   
________________________  
  
What Ravages of spirit  
Conjured this Tempestuous rage  
Created you a monster  
Broken by the rules of Love  
________________________  
Harry stood outside, the rain poured down upon him from all angles.   
He lifted his head to embrace the soft waves falling from the sky.   
The cool droplets mingled with the salty ones coursing down his cheeks.  
  
________________________  
  
And Fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do  
And Fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do   
  
_________________________  
  
He thought of her.   
  
The last time he had looked upon her face she had been pale . . . stricken by the grief of lost love.   
The power of his gaze had drawn her vision, and for brief seconds that had seemed like an eternity, their eyes caught, and a million conversations were held in a single glance.   
  
__________________________  
  
And I have the sense to Recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
__________________________  
The emotions welling up inside of him were too powerful. He had to break the connection; he looked down.  
  
He had to leave her again.  
He couldn't bear to see her hurt, or killed, because of him.   
He wouldn't let it happen.   
  
There were too many of Voldemort's former supporters roaming free in the world.   
  
He Dissaparated.  
  
__________________________  
  
Every Moment marked  
With apparitions of your Soul  
I'm ever swiftly Moving  
Trying to Escape this desire  
__________________________  
She was in the rain before him, her heart breaking for the thousandth time, as he told her he loved her and he had to live without her.  
  
Her smile faded slowly before his eyes.  
  
Harry's heart gave a tremendous jolt, but the fluttering in his stomach calmed into a dull ache as he realized that she wasn't getting wet.   
  
She was another memory coming back to haunt him.  
  
___________________________  
  
The Yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
The Yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
___________________________  
He took a step toward the apparition, then stepped back again. He picked up his heels and deliberately began to take steps backward.   
  
He then turned outright, and ran of the park.  
  
___________________________  
  
But I have the sense to Recognize  
That I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
___________________________  
He watched the fire dance bewitchingly in front of him, as he rocked back and forth on the couch.   
  
Fire.   
  
Red.   
  
Hair.   
  
Ginny.   
  
If only he hadn't been Harry Potter. If only he had been an ordinary teenage boy.  
  
If only there had been no Voldemort.   
  
It all went back to him.   
He and Ginny would have been together now.  
  
If there had never been a Voldemort.  
  
What makes someone evil? What goes through their mind? How can anyone enjoy hurting people enough to devote their entire lives to doing so?  
  
How can anyone justify the pain that they cause their fellow man?  
  
__________________________  
  
A Glowing ember  
burning Hot  
burning Slow  
Deep within I'm Shaken by the violence  
Of existing for only You  
___________________________  
If only he had Ginny.   
  
If only she were sitting beside him, instead of dancing before his eyes . . . so unattainable.   
  
____________________________  
  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
____________________________  
He looked out the window, and he saw her prancing in the rain.   
Flying, soaring, ducking, diving . . . Her wavy red hair trailing behind her, as she danced.   
  
She was in the fire, she was in the rain, she was in his dreams, she was in his nightmares . . . she was all around him, and yet he couldn't reach out and touch her.   
  
____________________________  
  
And I have sense to Recognize but   
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
____________________________  
He needed her.   
  
As Ron had needed Hermione.  
Harry needed Ginny.  
He wasn't complete without her.  
  
He grabbed his cloak, and walked out of the room.   
The door closed behind him with a click. 


End file.
